Total Drama Planet Trivia!
by DigiCat99
Summary: 13 lucky people will go on a rocket to go on the planet Four Piece! APP Are closed! Not much here but more inside! Rated T for swearing maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Total drama Planet Trivia!

Hiya! I'm making a little story show that maybe won't get a big start but bleh. The place you guys are going is secret, like the new season World Tour.

We will go on rocket and have a trivia in every place we go. On another planet! Thanks to the power of story stuff we go on a planet called Four Piece.

It will be a blast! Really, there's going to be bombs. So why are you reading this? Go and sign up for dear life!

Name: (Full name)

Age: (Must be 15 – 19)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Birthday:

Background: (Family, where you live, and other stuff)

Personality:

Weakness:

Fear:

Habit:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexuality:

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship:

Quirks:

Physical Appearance:

Every clothes:

Formal:

Sleepwear:

Swim wear:

Other:

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?

Paired Up?:

With Who?:

Audition Tape:

Favorite Person in TD?:

Most Valuable Possession:

Anything Else?:

Now review please!


	2. What now

People who got in!

Girls:

Bonnie Wylde(The 80's freak)

Marisol Constance Armstrong (Game show freak)

Trinity Asha Starkey (Quiet observer)

Freia Satine Jacobi (Silent Seductress)

Rina Goodheart (Twiddle Dee)

Lina GoodHeart (Twiddle Idiot)

Faith Strega (Evil brat)

Boys:

Sejo Ucnat (Space freak/geek)

Terran Murdock (Surfer dude)

Reginald (Reggie) Dravenson (The Cool, Calm, and Collected Guy)

Mark King (The wrestling fan)

Io Zed (The loner)

Berrin Dax Kelson (Wilderness Orphan)

Need 9 for boys and 8 for girls. Review so I get started! Now we got a eviler Heather MWAHAAHAHAHAH *Cough cough* Sorry...


	3. Chapter 1 part 1

_Okay... I know I don't have ALL the people here, but I wanted to start right away. There'll be two parts in one day, including this one, so R&R!_

Chapter 1: Blast off!

"Hello, viewers. It's me, Chris! Your host on this unreal journey to Four Piece, and we have 30 teens to come here. Hey look, one of our contest teen is here." Chris pointed to a boat with a girl inside.

The girl had blond curly hair with hot pink streaks, deep navy blue eyes, and has sun kissed skin. And she looked like she was 5'4 and 17 years old. She wore hot pink cut off sweatshirt, black liquid leggings, hot pink leg warmers, and black high heels.

She stepped on the dock and shook Chris's hand."Like, hey dude. Where's the museum?"She said in a soft deep voice. "Hi there, Bonnie. The museum is right in there." Chris said pointing to a sliver rocket.

"Like, that looks like a real rocket. Freakin A."She said and she carried her bags in the rocket. "I don't really know if she's a 80's girl or a Fashion freak."Chris muttered to himself.

"Speak of the devil! Here comes our space geek."Chris said pointing at a boy. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He looked 5'10 and had glasses and looked Hispanic. Did I mention he was muscular and 16 year old? He is a black shirt with an outline of a UFO on the front, black jeans, and black shoes

"Hey there, Sejo! What's up?"Chris asked. Sejo stood silent, "Ha ha ha, okay the space rocket is there." Chris groaned pointing to the rocket. "Thank you."Sejo said carrying his bag into the rocket.

"Space geek."Chris muttered. A boy with shaggy dirty blond hair with streaks from the sun was surfing to the docks. He had tanned skin definite swimmer's build. 5'11, ocean colored eyes, and has a dazzling white smile. He was wearing A light blue T-shirt, ripped and faded stonewashed jeans, and dark brown leather flip flops

"Terran, my man! How's it going?" "Nice, I go in there right?"Terran asked pointing at the rocket. "Yep." Chris replied. Terran walked to the rocket holding his suitcase, "The surfer dudes are always hotties."Chris joked to himself.

"Here comes our next freak!" Chris said looking at a boat with a girl inside. She had long silky brownish blond hair that is down with two braids at the sided of her head that form into one braid with a green bead at the end.

She had green almond shaped eyes with thick long eye lashes and bow shaped rose colored lips. She also had slightly elvish shaped ears.

"Hey there, Marisol! Rocket that way."Chris pointed to the rocket. "Wow! It looks like a REAL rocket!"She yelled cheerfully. "Is it me, or does she remind me of a person with long blond hair from the Total drama island, action, and world tour?"Chris asked himself.

Marisol ran into the rocket in excitement carrying her bag, Chris peered into the sea and a pair of twins we're there.

Both had black hair, one had her hair in a pony tail and the other had hers in pig tails. They both had dark brown eyes, they both wore collared orange shirts and dark skinny jean.

They both back flipped on the dock and turned around to see Chris. Chris clapped his hand greeting the twins, "Hello Rina and Lina, your ship awaits."He pointed to the rocket.

"Oh boy!"Exclaimed Rina (One with pony tail) "It isn't a ship, it's a rocket."Lina corrected Chris. "Sure wise guy..."Chris muttered. They both walked inside the rocket smiling cheerfully.

"Oh great a commercial break..." Chris groan palm slapping himself.

_That's part one of chapter one! Review to keep this going!_


	4. Chapter 1 part 2

_Okay! Chapter 2! I still don't have all the people I need so this might be a 3 part... Or, I can stop the APP and have what I need... You decide._

"We're back! And our next unlucky champ is here!"Chris said pointing to a very muscular guy that was 6'8 high. He wore a mussel shirt, blue jeans, and boots. "Hello, Mark!"Chris said as he shook his hand. "Ello there."Mark said as he walked to the rocket.

"My hand is sore."Chris said to himself. Then a boy with pale skin and white hair stepped on the dock. "Ah! Oh, hi Io. If you were wondering I wasn't scared..."Chris lied.

"Bye." He said quietly, then he went in the rocket. "Why is there so many non speakers?"Chris yelled. Another girl stepped on the dock, she was very thin, hourglass shape. She had no muscles, and is skinny to the bone (somewhat). Her arms are like bones. Her legs are thin as well, but not like her arms. She's a bit pale, and has pearl white hair in two layers straight.

She wore a short white jacket with long arms, and what seems to be much like a dark gray, leather corset under. She wore obsidian black, nylon shorts. Her high-heel boots are also jet black, with a constant gleam.

She wears long black gloves that reach her elbows. There is a strange belt

that happens to not even look like a belt, it is made of metal, but looks like

jewelry and special coins together on a metal chain.

"Hi, Chris!" She softly said to him smiling. "Hello, Freia."Chris said and he bowed to her. "No need to be so polite."Freia giggled. "Really? Then please, let my assistant carry your bags."He offered.

"That would be wonderful."She said walking to the rocket. "HEY KITTEN! BAGS!"Chris yelled to the rocket. A girl with yellow eyes and long black hair to her back came out.

She wore a blue hoodie and jeans, she stomped to the boat and carried them to the rocket. "That there was Kitten, my assistant."Chris explained, then a girl stepped on the dock.

She had Jet black, jagged shoulder length hair, gray eyes, both her ears pierced twice, eyebrow and lip piercing, slightly pale skin. She wore a white short sleeve V-neck, black vest, black skinny jeans, black and white sneakers. A silver necklace with a black ring and a purple charm bracelet.

"Hey there, Trinity."Chris greeted. She stood silent, "ARG! More people quiet!"Chris yelled to himself. Trinity grabbed her bags and went in the rocket, "These people have to talk when the show starts."Chris muttered.

Then a black skinny boy stepped on the docks, he wore a black turtle neck, black jeans, and black dress shoes. "Hi, Reginald! Can we call you Reggie?"Chris asked. "Sure, people call me that anyways."He replied.

Reggie grabbed his bags and went into the rocket, "Such a nice man."Chris said to himself. Then a boy jumped on the dock, he had long dark brown shaggy dirty hair in a ponytail.. Emerald green eyes, freckles sprinkled across his nose. Good tan, muscular but not too much. 5'10 ft tall and dirty nails.

He wore worn out baggy ripped faded jeans, bare foot. A worn out gray shirt. Brown woven bracelet with a wood block with a bear carved in. "Whoa, Berrin. Did you just come from the jungle?"Chris exclaimed.

"From the forest actually..."He said. He grabbed his bags and went to the rocket, "No hi?" Chris asked sadly. Then a brown dog ran up to Chris, "... Uh, if you're one of the contestant's pet, go to the cargo."Chris said not so sure.

"No! Please can he stay in the rocket with me?"Berrin asked running toward the dog. "Well, is it okay if he stays he till the episode end?"Chris asked. "Well, okay..."Berrin groaned as he walked to the rocket.

Then a girl stepped on the docks, she had straight, jet black hair to her waist, with white tips and a silver bat barrette on one side and has icy blue eyes. "Hello, Faith!"Chris greeted.

"Eww, you should had brought a better rocket, cheapskate." And she threw her bags on Chris and stomped to the rocket, "I... Can't... Feel my legs."He groaned in pain. Kitten went over and snickered.

Then she grabbed the bags and went to the rocket, "Alright! That'll be all the contestants for now! On the next episode we have a tour around the rocket and land on Four Piece! So tune in next time on Total. Drama. Planet trivia!"

_That's all the apps now! Please tell me if I made mistakes on your character or on the story. So tell me readers, think Berrin's dog should stay? Click that review button and tell me!_


	5. Chapter 2 part 1

_We meet again! SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! Anyways please enjoy._

"Hello viewers! You're just in time to see us blast off to a planet!" Chris said walking to the rocket holding a red button. Chef was restraining the others to their seats, they looked either confused or scared.

"Is this safe?"Rina asked, "Sure doesn't look like it."Lina added. "I'm 41% sure this is safe!"Chris replied to the worried twins. Then Chris stared at Berrin, "You keep the dog, everyone takes pity on you."Chris said to him.

Then the brown dog ran to Berrin, "Survivor!" Berrin yelled in joy hugging his dog. Everyone awed. Then the rocket shook and the sound of blasting off was heard, "Chef! I thought you were driving!"Chris yelled to him.

"Me too!"He yelled back. The shaking had stopped and the windows was turning blue to black. "Who's driving?"Chris screamed. Kitten walked in wearing a Captain coat and hat.

"Kitten! How could you?"Chris said staring at her. Kitten pointed at a sign that had said 'auto pilot' "Oh."Chris then climbed on a chair and cleared his throat, "That there is Chef, our cook."He explained pointing at Chef.

"And the first planet we are going Mars!" Then Kitten held a picture of the solar system, Chris pointed at the red planet. "And the loser will go to a portal to the deadly planet Four Piece!"Chris said dramatically.

"I thought we were going there to answer questions over there!" Sejo said in shock. "It was a trick to get you here, fool!"Chef growled at him. "At least this will be slightly easier."Sighed Freia.

"It would wouldn't it?" Terran said. "If you would like I can give you a tour."Chris offered. "Yes!" Everyone yelled, Chef untied them and everyone quickly got up. "Follow me!"Chris sang as he went through a door.

They walked in a fancy red room with many fancy furnitures, everyone gasped at the sight. "My and Kitten's room is here, aka, off limits."Chris warned them. Then Chris lead them into a dirty dinning room.

"Here is where you eat. WITH DA CHEF!" Chris joked. Some of the group shivered. "D-do we have bedrooms?"Bonnie asked. Kitten nodded and Bonnie sighed in relief. Chris then showed them a room with bunk beds.

"I have to sleep with these losers?"Faith growled looking at the others. " **Beep** off you stupid little **beep.**" Bonnie cursed at her. "What harsh words!"Freia gasped, Marisol was holding on her arm.

"What a awesome way to start the show."Chris laughed. "Anyways you'll all be sleeping together."Chris said evilly. Everyone gasped, but Kitten pulled out a curtain. "Party pooper. Well you'll have your private time." Chris groaned.

"Hm, we'll have to cut short today because I want the viewers to know we're still on air. Well! The second part will come soon!"Chris said to the viewers.

_SORRY THIS IS LATE FORGIVE ME!_


	6. Chapter 2 part 2

_Gosh people, encourage me here! _

Chapter two: Kaboom!

"We're back! And we are already off to Mars!" Chris yelled to the viewers, behind him were the contest people strapped to their chairs with Chef driving .

Reggie's face turned green a bit, "I think I'm rocket sick..." He groaned. Kitten grabbed a paper brown bag and gave to Reggie, then he hurled in it. Kitten had a 'yuck' and/or 'ew' face.

Then a bump made everyone jump! And that rhymes! "Welcome to Mars! Where we will stay for 4 chapters!"Chris said with excitement. Everyone got up and went outside, Kitten whispered something in Chef's ear.

"How do we breath in space? Well that's because-" then the camera turned to Bonnie humming a tune from the 80's. "Wow!" Marisol yelled poking a sliver steel table with a red button, "That's the table we stole- I mean borrowed from jeopardy."Chris explained.

"Doesn't look like it." Trinity muttered. "It is OURS is it not?" Chris yelled at her, she crossed her arms staring crossly at Chris. "Now! I will ask questions that doesn't involve space."Chris said aloud.

"What?" Rina, Lina, and Sejo yelled in shock together. "We have two teams! Team Green Alien and Team Red Rocket." Then Chris shoved everyone on two sides. One side had Bonnie, Sejo, Marisol, Terran, Trinity, and Reggie. The other side had the others.

"You are team Green."Chris pointed at Marisol and her side. "And you are team Red."

He pointed at Io's and his side.

"Pick one of your of worthless mates and get this movin!" Chef growled at everyone. Then Sejo and Lina came up to stand, both looked nervous. Chris read a little card and looked at the two.

"What is rain?"Chris asked dramatically, Lina's table buzzed first. "Water!"She brusted out. "Tsk tsk tsk, it is actually H2o."Sejo said to her. "Actually, it's the same thing... So new one!"Then Chris pulled out a new card.

"What is the bottom of a plant?"Chris asked. "Root!"Lina and Sejo said together, a couple questions later (That Lina and Sejo keep on getting right) stopped and swiched to Trinity and Io.

"Now, what is Oregon's state animal?" Io's table buzzed. "A beaver!"He said. "Correct! Team Green Alien, go vote someone off." Chris said looking at them. "It was only one wrong answer!" Mark growled.

"So what? It's been a hour, and I ran out of cards."Chris sighed, then he went back to the rocket. "You people have a hour of play time!" Chef yelled at them. Then everyone went off on their own.

_(If the writing like this, you're in the toilet record thing)_

_Bonnie: Hey! I found the toilet record thing! Anyways, Lina and Sejo are like SO soul mates. And that Faith girl, heh, she was polishing her nails. HER NAILS!_

_Sejo: It feels like me and Lina are soul mates... Nah, can't be possible! I mean her sister is her soul mate, right?_

_Rina: ... I have nothing to say about this sort of problem..._

Freia was sitting on a rock daydreaming in the red dirt, to the others it felt like she was sparkling. Faith was jealous of her and stomped to the rocket.

_Faith: NOBODY IS TAKING MY FAME! That Freia girl is gone..._

"What do you mean the rating went down hill!"Chris voice echoed. "Well we haven't post a episode for over a week."Chef said slowly. "That's true." Chris said drinking his coffee.

Chris stared at Kitten, "I blame you."He said. Kitten growled at him and moved on, "What's her problem?"Chris asked Chef. He shrugged and went to the kitchen. "I'm alone, again."Chris sighed.

"Who will get voted off? Will Bonnie stop humming? Will my coffee ever be hot? Find out next time on Total Drama Planet Trivia!"

_Sorry for the short chapter again, my bro deleted it. Same to the Mystery Total Drama, It will be up soon though! So tell me Team Green Alien! (Io, Lina, Rina, Freia, Mark, and Faith) Who you going to vote off? And would you people rather wait for long chapters or wait quicker by short chapters?_


End file.
